On the Bed
by ericastwilight
Summary: Edward has been trying all morning to get his neighbor's attention, at the risk of being manhandled by others. Will he finally get the woman he's been lusting after? Or will old Ms. Stanley get her paws on him? Collaborative w/kyla713


**A/N:**** kyla713: Okay, so story behind this little o/s. As some of you might remember, ericastwilight and I did a collab a few months ago for the Fandom for Autism fundraiser called PS Love Always. We found that we really enjoyed the experience of writing together, and began discussing working on future projects together. And then…one such project literally fell right into our laps. One day, via texts, she told me about a horrifying experience she had that night, which naturally, evil woman that I am *snicker*, I found hilarious and told her "that would make a **_**great**_** one-shot." And it's basically the situation that our dear sweet Bella finds herself in here, without the sexy addition of Edward Cullen. That was all compliments of our collaborative filthy minds. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**A/N: ericastwilight: what kyla713 failed to mention as I screamed into the phone was that she was laughing her ass off at me. **

* * *

**On the Bed**

**by kyla713 and ericastwilight**

* * *

**Summary: Edward has been trying all morning to get his neighbor's attention, at the risk of being manhandled by others. Will he finally get the woman he's been lusting after? Or will old Ms. Stanley get her paws on him?  
**

* * *

Pushing the lawnmower in front of him, he felt the summer sun beating down hard against the skin of his back, and it was only nine a.m. The _only_ reasons he was out at that hour of the morning on a Saturday was to get it done before the sun got too high, and of course, to chance a brief glimpse of his sexy neighbor, Bella Swan.

Edward was by no means shy; he'd made sure to introduce himself to her on the first day he moved into the house next door to hers. The decision to find out her name may have been the way she filled a pair of tiny denim shorts as she washed her car, in fucking pig tails. He thought she was cute and sweet—and, oh yeah, he'd tap that, he thought. And she wasn't like so many of the girls back home, who would giggle and blush when he flirted with them, which used to annoy him. She would flirt right back, and that immediately drew his interest. It was obvious that she wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted.

Over the passing weeks since he moved in, they'd spent at least one day of each weekend hanging out. Usually on his front porch or hers, sharing a six pack and talking. A girl who'd flirt _and_ drink beer with him, he was in heaven.

They'd taken things slow, because they both knew they couldn't exactly jump into bed since they were neighbors. Edward wasn't an asshole, and the last thing he wanted was awkwardness if things went south fast. Plus, how weird would it be to live by a pissed off ex.

Nothing more than a kiss had transpired between them in all those weeks, and he would be lying if he said that even the softest brush of her lips didn't have him very literally aching for more. And that was without thinking about her physical attributes. The slim waist and small pert breasts he envisioned, resting perfectly in his palm of his hand. They'd be soft, only the tip hard as he brushed his thumb over it.

Fucking mouthwatering, he groaned to himself, pushing past the lust that rushed through his veins. Great, he had a hard-on with that creepy old lady, Jessica Stanley, eyeing from her kitchen window. He shook the image of his hands on Bella's delectable unmentionables and continued to run his new lawnmower through the grass.

The last time his lawn needed to be mowed, he had asked Bella to see if she had one he could borrow. He hadn't failed to notice how, once he started, she plopped herself down on her front porch swing, a glass of lemonade and book in hand. She watched him the entire time he cleaned up his front yard.

Normally, brazen woman totally turned him off, but coming from someone that seemed to encompass innocence and curiosity and intelligence, too, he certainly didn't mind. When he attempted to flex his biceps, her cute giggle filtered across her yard as if she knew he was showing off. He totally was and it paid off.

That was the day she kissed him before she left for work at the clinic. Did he mention smart, too? Oh yeah, a fucking doctor. He was in trouble and he didn't mind one bit. But as he unhooked the bag from the back of his mower, he realized she was running late. He should've seen her by the time he unloaded his first bag of yard clippings. She _always_ went to the gym early on Saturday mornings.

Edward's chest tightened; what if she had someone over there with her? He hadn't seen her come in the night before and he'd been up late. His stomach churned at the thought. He might've only known her for a few weeks and they hadn't made anything official, but damn, the thought of her with someone else pissed him off.

Sure, his fucking work schedule sucked and they hadn't a lot of time together yet. But in all honesty, it'd only been because he was new to the area and he started a handy man business. That meant long hours and early mornings. And it sucked, since it also meant weekends from time to time.

No, he refused to believe that she had someone in her bed. It had to be something else. Maybe she just decided to sleep in on her day off instead of her usual routine. Which he had to admit was abnormal for her. She was usually on task in everything she did. Since he'd met her, her routine hadn't changed once. She'd told him that she was always a very ritualistic person, meticulous to a fault... until he came into her life. Then she began staying up late on Saturday nights, and sometimes even rushing out the door on Monday morning to get to work on time, having spent all night Sunday talking to him. The thought brought a smile to his face. No, something had to be wrong.

Perhaps she was sick. He'd finish up his yard and go over to check on her. It was the neighborly thing to do after all. And if some asshole answered the door, he'd try his best not to pop him in the nose.

Edward hadn't realized that he'd taken out his misplaced anger on the bag in his hand. Thankfully, he hadn't mutilated the thin wire frame—much. He cursed under his breath and attached the bag back on his lawnmower.

He popped his neck and grabbed a bottle of water from his porch, drinking from it deeply. Grabbing the bandanna from the back pocket of his jeans, he wiped the sweat that beaded across his brow. The temperature had risen a few degrees since he started.

Edward chanced a glance toward Bella's house and shook his head. She was not coming out to watch him like she usually had. Grumbling, he tore his t-shirt off and threw it on a wicker chair. It was a desperate move on his part. He didn't like it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He wanted to see Bella that morning; she was, after all, the reason he hadn't scheduled any work that day. Hopefully, mowing the lawn shirtless would draw her out and _not _cause Ms. Stanley, spinster-extraordinaire, to come over and offer to mop the sweat from his chest. He shuddered at the thought.

With determination set in his face and body, he moved toward the lawn mower. He started it easily and began again from the north end. That was until a high-pitched scream had come from Bella's house.

Loud, long and full of fear, the scream had instinct kicking in and Edward sprinting across his lawn, jumping over Bella's boxwood ledge and toward her front door. He pounded on it, but she kept on screaming. What the fuck!

He took a step back, ready to kick the fucker down if he had to. But he remembered he'd seen her grab a key from the eve, even though he told her not to leave it there. Sure enough, he found it and opened the door within seconds. And yet, Bella's screams hadn't ceased.

Fucking hell, if someone was hurting her, he'd kill him. Tear him limb from fucking limb. His legs pumped up the stairs, two at a time until he reached the landing. Her screams were coming from the bedroom, her bedroom. How did he know it was her bedroom?

He might have accidentally seen her undressing once, but the moment he realized what he was seeing, he promptly looked away. _Yeah, keep telling yourself, Masen. This is _not _the time to get a hard-on, asshole._

He scrambled across the wood flooring and found her door slightly ajar. His heart raced with fear and adrenaline as he threw the door open, preparing himself for the worst.

He hadn't prepared enough. It was far from the worst_—_try fucking awesome.

Bella stood in the middle of the bed, those big brown eyes of hers appearing even larger as she gazed at the floor and continued screaming_—_wearing nothing but a paper-thin tank top and a skimpy pair of black panties. Lacy, high-cut panties. If he hadn't already been battling an erection _before_ entering that room, the sight before him would have definitely sparked one.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked and her eyes shot to him at the sound of his voice. His gaze moved down her body to her breasts, where they were outlined temptingly by the fabric of her tank, and she quickly reached down for a pillow to shield the front of her body. While it guarded her front, it also gave him a brief glimpse of the smooth curve of her hip and that amazing ass. "Are you okay?"

Bella shook her head and pointed a shaking finger to the floor, while the other arm clung the pillow tightly to her chest. "Snake. I saw a snake. Right down there. It was huge!"

Edward's eyes rose to her face and he lifted an eyebrow. "A snake?" he asked, finding it difficult to mask his amusement. Her eyes narrowed at him for a moment before her gaze was distracted once again, and she leapt backward on the bed.

"There! See it! Get it! Get it!" she cried out, smacking Edward's back with the pillow. Instantly, he twitched as the fantasy of pillow fighting on her bed filled his vision. Another scream left her lips, and that time, her aim was much better, causing him to stumble forward. "Get it now!"

_Bossy little thing._

Some movement caught his eye and he began scanning to floor in the direction, and beneath the edge of the dresser, he spotted the brown tip of a tail. _That's the snake she's so scared of?_

He looked over his shoulder to find her huddled by the headboard, hiding her face in the pillow, exposing herself, and moving her feet in tandem. The cute little shuffle of her feet caused her body to move enticingly, tauntingly. _Jesus. Get a hold of yourself. _It'd taken a few moments for Edward to drag his eyes away from the amazing sight of her and back toward the scream-inducing snake. The same snake that was now his best fucking friend.

It'd taken a couple of minutes of careful herding to get the snake trapped in a corner. And with each failed attempt at catching it, Bella hissed and hid behind the pillow. Reaching down to the floor, he lifted the snake between his fingers. It was maybe nine inches long, at most. With the way she had been screaming, he'd almost expected a python or something similar.

"_This_ is the terrifying beast?" Edward asked, holding it up with an eyebrow raised at her.

"Shut up!" Bella exclaimed into the pillow as his chuckle followed. "It's not natural for something to move that fast without legs!" She peeked from behind her shield and eyed the offending creature, then her eyes landed on the man holding it.

_Oh my God. _The man, Edward, who had occupied a great deal of her thoughts as of late, looked … Well, the bastard looked_ smug_. Her eyes narrowed but that only broadened his smirk. And before she could chuck her pillow at him, she'd taken the journey to see the rest of him. _Why waste a perfect opportunity to ogle? _Then she repeated in her head, _oh my God_.

She'd been front and center whenever the man mowed his lawn shirtless. Something he hadn't started doing until she started watching. And she made sure she watched each and every time she heard the lawn mower start. No matter how early.

His body, namely his chest, was covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. He smelled like a man, spicy, musky and oh so fucking good. There was a smattering of hair in the middle of his chest and along the enticing trail that disappeared under the waistline of his _unbuttoned_ Levi's. The fabric around his pockets was frayed, worn and looked soft. And the man wasn't wearing any shoes and though she shouldn't find his feet sexy, she did.

Then her gaze followed the path from the tips of his toes to his hands, along those wonderful thighs, and she screamed, again. _Pathetic, Swan, _she thought grimly. When the snake curled around Edward's wrist, she threw her pillow at him, jumped off the bed and ran out her bedroom door.

Edward blinked and wondered how such a tiny thing like Bella, could move so fucking quickly. And what a damn bite-able ass she had.

Chuckling again, he followed her out of the room and back down the stairs, heading for the front door to set the critter free in the grass. One last high-pitched whimper escaped her as he passed her at the door to step outside and bent at the waist to place the snake down. The moment it was free from his hand, he felt a sharp tug at the waist of his jeans and his body being jerked backward into the house again.

No sooner had the door slammed shut, her hands clasped his face between them and her lips sealed heatedly over his. Her slender body pressed firmly to him with a soft whimper as her arms encircled his neck and his hands gripped her hips, returning her kiss just as feverishly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Those things really creep me out," she said breathily when they parted for air, her fingers gripping the hair at his neck.

"I'm definitely not complaining about the reward," he replied with a smirk, running his hands up her sides and caressing her skin through the thin fabric before gliding back down. "Or the view, for that matter."

A mischievous grin appeared on her lips at the teasing tone of his voice, lowering her eyes to the bare expanse of his chest. His tanned skin from hours in the sun still lightly glistened and her gaze followed her fingertips as they traced along the lean lines of muscle trailing down to his abdomen. "I could say the same thing. I can think of a million worse sights to see charging into my bedroom."

Edward released what could only be described as a growl as his lips met hers again, his hands sliding around her hips to grip the ass he'd just been admiring. So firm and smooth, better than he could have ever imagined, he thought to himself. And he _had_ thought about it. A _lot_.

Again, the way it filled those damn shorts, especially when she bent over the hood of the car to reach the center, swarmed his mind. And the way the leggings she wore to the gym hugged perfectly around the beautiful curves...naturally, he was an "ass man" to begin with. But she had one amazing ass that looked good in just about _everything._

The moan his actions elicited from her caused him to squeeze a little harder in response, and her head fell back with her eyes closed. Her hips arched against his now very prominent erection and her nails dug into his shoulders, pinching his skin more as his teeth bit lightly on her collarbone.

"Fuck yes," she gasped and he lifted her from the floor to wrap her legs around his waist.

His beautiful, sexy neighbor was no tender, "make love to me" type of girl. He could feel that in the way her arms clung tightly around his neck again and her thighs gripped his hips like a vice as he carried her back up the stairs. How her body writhed invitingly on the bed when he tossed her onto it. And the wild look in her eyes as she hooked her calves around the back of his knees to pull him closer.

His girl liked it a little on the rough side, and he was done for. There was no doubt in his mind, Bella had him wrapped around her little finger. However, at the moment, he had her wrapped around him. He groaned as he fell gently against the soft curves of her body. The woman apparently didn't waste any time. Her hands curled beneath the waist of his jeans, dipping inside to discover that he'd gone commando.

"Oh God," she hissed as her fingers touched him. Propped on one forearm, Edward worked her tank top over her head, immediately drawn to the nipples he'd seen taunting him beneath the fabric since he ran into her room. "Edward." His name was a gasp of pleasure as his teeth teased the tempting peak.

As her fingers gripped him again, her other hand wound around his waist until she was able to grab his ass. Edward gasped, unprepared for the daring move on her part, but equally aroused by her desire that seemed to match his own.

"Fuck," he said, laying his forehead on hers, so they could catch their breath. "You have amazing hands." His hips moved to the same rhythm of her strokes, entranced by the vision of her hand inside his jeans. He pulled away just enough to fully see her. "I'll always have that image of you jumping on the bed in a tank top and panties in my head."

She grinned and laughed. "Any way I can improve upon that image?"

Edward chuckled followed by a gasp as her thumb moved slowly across the tip of his erection. "Seeing these," he said, leaning down to take the tip of her breast in his mouth, teasing it, "was a very nice improvement."

Her back arched off the bed as Edward moved her hand away, allowing her to feel his hips fit perfectly between her thighs. His lips, teeth and tongue continued to torment her. Bella writhed beneath him, whimpering for more.

"I think I can make it better," she moaned, locking her calves behind his thighs. In a move that took Edward by complete surprise, she flipped them over and mounted him, giving him one hell of a view. His hands skimmed over warm, silky skin, up her thighs, the curve of her hips until he cupped the undersides of her breasts.

"Ah, hell," he hissed as his fingers tugged at her nipples. Bella's head fell back, moaning softly, shaking her head. The tips of her dark hair tickled his thighs and his erection, causing him to harden further. He hadn't thought it would be possible.

He was proven wrong again as Bella pulled away from his touch. She smirked and she stood above him, giving a tantalizing view of her sex. "How about jumping on the bed...naked?"

_Holy fuck._ At that point, Edward's control snapped. He growled as he sat up, sealed his mouth over her without warning. Bella's knees nearly buckled, his hands grasped her by her ass, pulling her hard against his mouth. She cried out, throwing her head back as she helplessly held onto his broad shoulders as he assaulted her with his tongue.

With his eyes wide open, he told her what he wanted. Edward pulled her so that her knees were supported against his shoulders. She whimpered as his tongue teased and excited her. "Edward," she rasped, his name a litany on her lips. "Harder, please."

He pulled away for only a second, his breath adding another layer of pleasure. "Look at me." The moment her eyes met his dark green gaze, his mouth continued the exquisite torture. She cried out again, grinding against his mouth. However, when she closed her eyes, Edward stilled until she looked at him again. She tugged on his hair, only serving to cause him to laugh.

"I'm gonna fall," she whispered, trying to maintain the position he had her in. He shook his head between her thighs, feeling the roughness of his day old beard on her skin. She whimpered when his hands on her ass emphasized that he had her and wouldn't let her fall. She pushed and he pulled continuously until on the final pull toward his mouth, she exploded.

Edward groaned and growled as her fingers pulled deliciously on his hair with her climax on his tongue. She tasted so fucking good, he'd never have enough of her. But his erection was a constant ache since the moment he'd seen her on the bed.

Gently, he laid back, allowing her to move over him. The moment her nipples grazed his chest, he rolled their bodies until she was beneath him. Where he'd dreamt of her dozens of times before. Reality was so much better than even his hottest fantasies.

Panting, Edward asked, "Condom?" She gasped, desperate to feel him where she needed him most. "I'm clean, baby."

She nodded and sighed, "Same here, and on the shot."

"Fuck," he growled, he'd never went bareback. But with Bella he was willing to, only because he trusted her. "Again, condom?" Her head shook from side to side, thrashing against his teasing erection. "Thank fuck! Sorry, but this is going to be fast and hard."

"God, yes!" she cried out, nearly screaming when he slammed inside her. Her nails bit into his back, enriching his pleasure and the need for release. "Edward."

Pulling back, slowly, he watched where their bodies joined. The sight nearly undone him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He tried to control himself, he wasn't fucking barbaric. But the woman that writhed beneath him, brought out the snarling caveman from deep inside. He threw his head back and slammed back inside her, over and over again, until sweat beaded on his brow. A thin sheen coated Bella's nearly translucent skin.

Her nails dug in at his biceps as her whole body tensed, her muscles clenching around him. He roared and managed to hit deep inside her twice more before his body seized deliciously. Careful not to put his full body weight on her, he shifted enough to lay his head on her chest.

Bella fingers weaved through his sweat-matted hair and giggled softly. "That was so worth the whole snake thing."

Edward chuckled, after he caught his breath. He growled and bit her breast lightly. "Maybe I should bring him back inside the house."

She smacked his shoulder. "You better not!"

He smiled up at her and kissed the corner of her mouth. "No regrets?" She shook her head, giving him a wary smile. She was still scared, not that he blamed her. From what they'd talked about their past relationships, they learned that neither of them were good at it. Living as close as they did, it could make things awkward should they not work out.

He refused to believe that they couldn't stay together. Bella was everything he ever wanted in a woman. It would take time to convince her to stay with a blue-collar, hardworking man. But he was positive that he could.

"Will you tell me if you want to be with someone else? You know, give me a warning beforehand."

Edward rolled his eyes and kissed her lips softly. "Let me put that worry to rest. I don't want anyone else."

Bella bit her lip, watching for anything that would tell her that he was lying. He wasn't. Far from it. His eyes were wide open and softer than they'd been earlier. Could she do it? Give him everything? She longed to do it after their first attempt at dinner. Where Edward burned a batch of lasagna, only because they'd been too busy talking, holding hands and watching a sunset from his back porch to notice the timer.

"I don't want anyone else, either," she said softly, moaning when the tip of his tongue tasted her lips.

"Good, because I'm the jealous type." She cocked an eyebrow in question. Edward shrugged and answered her unspoken question. "I thought you were running late because you had someone over."

"I was running late," she said with a smile, which quickly turned into a teasing smirk. "But only because my dream was too good to wake from."

The teasing tone of her voice made Edward still, his hand conveniently molded over her breast. "Oh really? What kind of dream would that be?"

Bella bit her lip, snaking her hand between their bodies to his hardening cock. "A very naughty one."

Edward groaned and hissed, her hands really were amazing. "What was it about? Oh fuck." His forehead fell on hers, as his hips bucked further into her hand.

She moved ever so slowly, just enough to bite his earlobe and whisper in his ear, "It involves my vibrator, a tube of lube and this." Her fingers tightened around him as he absorbed the information. In seconds, he had her on her stomach and he was inside her again.

"It would be my pleasure to make that dream come true," he hissed in her ear, nipping at her shoulder. She cried out, moaning as he hit the right spot repeatedly. "And every other one, too."

~oOo~

It'd been three weeks from the day Edward ran into Bella's room to find her screaming and jumping on her bed, nearly naked. Though their routine was still very similar to before, they usually spent the night at each other's houses. That caused a lot of tongues to wag in the neighborhood. Not that he cared, but Bella's newspaper kept disappearing.

It was Saturday and Bella had left his house earlier, she wanted to get some sleep before she hit the gym. They both knew she wouldn't get any if she slept beside him. The woman only had to touch his bare skin and he was all over her. She made him insatiable and not only in the bedroom but in everything.

They had lunch in town when they could. Often, she'd visit one of his construction sites to stop by and say hello. Though he enjoyed her visiting, the assholes he worked with were...well assholes. Always watching that sexy body of hers move. It was enough for him to contemplate using a nail gun on Jacob and Sam.

He hadn't...yet.

Edward slipped his cell phone from his pocket to check the time. "She's running late again," he said to himself. He shook his head and decided he'd call her in a few minutes if she didn't come out of her house soon.

He dumped the last of his grass clippings in his compost bin when he was startled by a blood-curdling scream from Bella's house. He dropped the bag and ran across his yard, much in the same way he had a few weeks earlier. His hand shook as reached to open the door.

"Edward!" she screamed again.

His heart in his throat he made his way inside her house, through her living room and up the stairs in record time. There was no hesitation that time at her bedroom door, only instinct to get the fuck inside. To help her.

When he opened the door, he expected to see her as he had almost a month earlier. Instead, he found her completely naked, jumping and with a saucy smile upon her lips.

Her grin widened further. "About time," she said breathlessly.

"You were faking it!" he accused, though he fought to keep the smile out of his voice. He attempted to glare at her, but she only bit her lip and batted her lashes innocently.

She shrugged and launched herself at him. He grunted as he caught her, his hands on her ass, her ankles locked at the small of his back. "I thought you'd enjoy being a hero again."

He laughed and kissed her. "You should've said you were into role playing," he teased, tossing her on the bed, crawling over her. He went to work on her neck, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. "I would've pulled out my eye patch and dreads a long time ago."

She moaned as his mouth laved at one of her peaks. "Arrrgh!"


End file.
